


Castles

by bahh1



Category: Block B
Genre: Crack, M/M, Romance, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahh1/pseuds/bahh1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyung has this theory that every time something big happens in his life (that has something to do with Jiho), there is always a castle. Somewhere. Lurking. In the background. HE SWEARS HE'S NOT CRAZY!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castles

1.

Kyung remembers the day they met like it was yesterday.

 

He remembers being the dorky kid with round glasses who was always made fun of, just sitting in the sand box behind his school, making the most perfect sand castle.

 

He remembers exactly what Woo Jiho said when he came up to him, already a cool kid in third grade with his good-for-nothing XL shirt, baggy pants (probably handed down to him by his brother) and a cap that had some words in English; he said: “Hey, loser, give me your lunch money!”

 

Kyung would probably be scared shitless if it wasn't for the fact that this was lunch break (well, the end of it, cause the bell rang right when Jiho arrived and Kyung was getting up, dusting out his pants) and the third graders had free school lunches so Kyung was double confused and double pissed cause he had no money,

 

so he does the only thing he could think of,

 

he takes a handful of sand from his sand castle and throws it in Woo Jiho's eyes, the latter screaming and wiggling on the ground, groaning, and Kyung runs the fuck away from that crazy person.

 

Later, Jiho comes and apologizes and says his friends pretty much forced him to do it. Kyung just ignores him for 3 full years.

 

 

2.

When Kyung thinks back at it now, he feels a surge of fearfulness for some reason.

 

He has this theory that every time something big happens in his life (that has something to do with Jiho), there is always a castle. Somewhere. Lurking. In the background.

HE SWEARS HE'S NOT CRAZY!!!

 

.

 

The next time he and that bastard Woo Jiho meet, he was perfectly fine with his life in America when he decides to go to a Crystal Castles concert with a group of buddies and get wasted one night.

 

Oh, how he wished he didn't at the time.

 

He was enjoying the show, drinking some girly drink his friend handed him..

 

And that's when it happens, it was like a horror movie or an action movie or something, all Kyung hears is this really high beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep sound ringing in his ears and all he could see are those fox eyes looking down on him with a smirk and all Kyung could see are these (gorgeous mother fvcking) eyes zoomed in (like in movies), kinda looking like they're undressing him or something.

 

_Why is it so hot in here all of a sudden?_

 

Apparently, one of the dude from his circle of friends is a friend of a dude who's in Jiho's circle of friends and they're gonna 'combine forces' for this concert and try to move in front of the stage with their manpower. Jiho pretends he doesn't remember Kyung, HOW DARE THAT LITTLE BITCH!

 

That's when shit goes flying, though, when one Woo Jiho, or the new-found Ji-co (the fuck, Kyung thinks, when introductions were shared) moves right behind him and pretty much dry-humps him the whole way from the back of the venue to the front row and stays there, all grinding and jumping up and down til the concert ended two hours later.

 

Never in his 17 years of living had he been harassed by another man (and kinda loves it).

 

.

 

“I mean, Crystal Castles? Coincidence? I THINK NOT!” Kyung's voice screeches in Zico's ears when his best friend tries to make a point.

 

 

3.

The third time he sees Jiho is at the audition to Stardom.

 

Kyung had a new-found love for rapping and decided to try out a career as a rapper, to be part of the cool guys, nam sayin'?

 

Apparently, he was kinda good at it and to celebrate becoming a trainee, a bunch of them go to Korean BBQ Castle for some booze and bbq.

 

And then he notices the dude with his long cool-guy hair (that was so hip at the time) sliding next to him behind the celebration table, all grinning and beautiful eyes.

 

Kyung almost shits himself when Jiho, the new-found Zico introduced Kyung to everyone and that apparently, 'they have a history together'.

 

Yeah, he totally shits himself (figuratively speaking) when Jiho grabs his junk under the table suddenly and all Kyung could do at this point was to spit out the beer he'd been having, all over the other.

 

“Oh HAHAHAAH oh my god, man uHAHAHAHAA, I was trying to grab your knee man, sorry hahaHAHAHA!” Jiho laughs, not even an ounce of redness in his face from embarrassment (unlike Park Kyung's).

 

And that's pretty much how they became best friends.

 

.

 

“Yeah, I'm more concerned why you remember this unnecessary shit.” Jiho tries to 'bring his ear back to life' by poking it after Kyung's screams had calmed.

 

 

4.

The fourth time is, what Kyung thinks is the most important one, though.

 

It's when their year long lawsuit break happened. It was so shit that at times he wanted to quit. Quit showbiz, quit rapping alltogether and just crawl under a rock and stay there till he died.

 

He's pretty sure it wasn't the hardest on him, but Jiho instead

 

so he wasn't that angry that Jiho didn't show up in one of the numerous court hearings they had to endure.

 

When the members reach home, though, they find a trashed bedroom with a missing two-story bed (and Jaehyo is ready to kill someone cause it was his bed!).

 

And Kyung's phone rings at the time, signaling a message that orders for him to come to the rooftop.

 

You see, their apartment is on the top floor and it has that oldschool-kinda roof nobody should have access to (until now, that is).

 

Pyoji is ready to take their leader down, taking out his watergun, yelling that if Zico went loco, he'd be the one to arrest him this time and Kyung has to use his persuasion technics to calm the maknae down before jogging to the meet-up by himself.

 

The sight literally blows him away, he was expecting Woo Jiho on the verge of the roof yelling profanities to being suicidal or something,

 

something, just not this.

 

There is Woo Jiho, standing next to what seems like an ex-bed from their dorm covered in blankets covered in Christmas lights and Jiho says:

 

“Welcome to the castle!” holding out a hand for Kyung to take so he does, and Jiho takes him to their 'castle', and toures him through it until they reach the second floor of the bed and sit there, side by side, arms around each other because it's cold as fuck and the sun is setting and Kyung's on the verge of crying because it's the most beautiful and calming view he has ever seen in his entire life

 

so he hugs the daylights of the younger, trying to force the cries down from his throat and kissing the part of Jiho's neck his face was in contact already, just a friendly gesture, and says thank you, over and over again.

 

“I needed a place to calm myself. To calm ourselves.”

 

And Kyung doesn't wanna let go. But his phone rings and it's the annoyingly worried Taeil hyung and Jiho tells the five of them to come to the rooftop and to bring loads of blankets.

 

The seven of them sit there for hours, listening to music from their phones (the batteries get empty one after another but the music isn't important right now), all cramped on the top bed of the bunk bed, looking over at the blinking lights of the city in contrast to the yellow ones they're drowning in, humming along the tune.

 

And suddenly life doesn't feel as shit anymore.

 

.

 

“Ah, remember that good old time.. Jaehyo was so pissed because of his bed and we had to carry it back to the dorm at six in the morning and someone called the cops cause they thought someone was robbing the place?!” Jiho roars a laugh and Kyung kicks him.

 

 

5.

The fifth time is when Jiho and him are sitting on the swings in the park near their dorms, talking about random stuff as usual and Kyung finds himself wondering out loud..

 

“I wonder what life would be in 20 years..”

 

Jiho takes the stick conveniently laying next to him on the ground and draws a picture on the sand in front of their feet.

 

“This is me.. and this is my wife. (he takes a pause to draw a giant bow tie on the wife's head) and we're living in a giant castle with our three dogs. Oh, and we have shitloads of money.” Jiho looks especially proud of his new masterpiece and Kyung laughs out a HA

 

“You'll never have a wife, you're too much of a douchebag to have one!” Kyung moves on the swing, picks up some sand with his shoe and swings it at the wife, the sand only erasing the wife and a bit of the castle in the background.

 

“Well, fine! I'll live in a castle with _yo_ u and our three dogs, then!” Jiho yells and it echoes back from the buildings around them while Jiho draws a cucumber in the place of the former wife.

 

“Perfect!” the younger smiles, finishes, and Kyung just stares at him and then the sand painting.

The castle and the three dogs and himself as a cucumber and Jiho holding hands with him.

 

He stares at it for so long Jiho thinks his soul died so he jumps him and Kyung falls down, hitting his back on the sand (yeah okay it didn't really hurt so he didn't complain) and there they are

 

Park Kyung with his hair all sandy, his legs tangled on the swing at a 45 degree angle with the swing still swinging a little and Woo Jiho on top of him and suddenly they're kissing..

 

Jiho didn't talk to him for a week after that, literally hiding himself from Kyung and the older wanted to punch him in the face (for confusing him so fucking much).

 

.

 

“But it was so embarrassing, I wanted to die!” Zico whined out loud, circling his arms around Kyung.

 

 

6.

Kyung has always found Jiho a bit peculiar.

And by a bit I mean a lot.

 

Ever since little, Jiho has been fascinated by weird stuff, like collecting beer cans and drawing on them, spray painting on drunk people at parties, pasting inspirational quotes on turtle's backs in zoos, only wearing clothes he teared out of larger ones, or pretty much anything to get his art juices flowing.

 

It was usually harmless fun (if you ignore the angry drunk spray-painted people in clubs and angry zoo keepers) and Kyung doesn't usually ponder about it that much because he knows he will never understand this man,

 

but this time, it's a bit concerning.

 

Jiho is collecting cigarette packs to make a wall for his castle, as he says.

 

Kyung is a bit frightened, to be honest. And ready to call the loony bin.

 

“Okay, man, you are seriously freaking me out, STOP IT!” Kyung yells, eyes wide, when he sees Jiho smoking five cigarettes at the same time, since he needs this pack to finish making his wall, that is apparently, hoisted up in the air under the ceiling.

 

“What are you up to, Ji?” Kyung is ready to give up on this craziness.

 

“Protecting the castle in the air.” Jiho keeps smoking and coughing cause he doesn't really like it.

 

“The fuck are you talking about? Did you finally lose it?” Kyung is now in the other's personal space, trying to look intimidating but failing because he's trembling a little.

 

“You don't know the meaning of the castle in the air, man, huh?” why is Woo Jiho talking with such a low tone of voice? And why does he take a step forward? Kyung steps back, utterly creeped out.

 

“A castle in the air is a hope or desire unlikely to be realized.” He takes another step forward and Kyung feels like a fly in a trap,

“And I'm building a wall to protect that desire and hide it. To protect myself. And the thing I desire.” Okay Kyung is totally fucked now since his back is pressed against the door with a Woo Jiho towering over him.

 

The taller sighs. “.. You know what I desire, Park Kyung?” His name sounds like poison.

 

“You.”

 

Well, shit, Kyung kisses him with full force.

On the mouth,

on his chest

and all over his body.

 

That night Kyung dreams of living in the castle with Jiho.

 

.

 

“You're a crazy bitch, you know that..”

 

“But you love it.” Jiho laughs his crazy hyena laugh.

 

And it's perfect.

They're perfect. Even when Kyung is in love with his best friend and Jiho is still building a wall out of cigarette packs.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be all sweet and fluffy but then this stupid thing happened..


End file.
